


Say Pretty Please

by BTA00



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, The Mandalorian (TV) References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTA00/pseuds/BTA00
Summary: Boba x fem!reader, stripper!reader, smut for smut’s sakeTW: unprotected sexPlaylist for Scene 3:Dance - Megan Thee StallionSex Talk - Megan Thee StallionGet on Your Knees - Nicki MinajGive Her Some Money - Maliibu MiitchDrip - City Girls
Relationships: Boba Fett/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Say Pretty Please

SCENE 1

Your eyes crack open one at a time. The light in your room indicates you’ve slept past noon. You stretch languidly. Your pleasant mood sours when you realize your partner from the previous night is still in your bed. Usually they knew to let themselves out.

Deciding to not let this affect you, you slowly get out of bed. You feel a little fuzzy, but mostly fine. You get up to make some coffee and take a shot of spotchka. As you wait for your coffee to brew, you jump in the fresher to wash off last night. When you come out, you notice your guest still hasn’t woken. You sigh, get a cup of coffee, then return to bed.

Putting the coffee on the side table, you poke her. She moans quietly. You poke again, more insistently. Finally you rouse her, “What?” 

You look at her astonished. “What? Get out of my house. It’s 1PM for kriff’s sake.”

She looks at you, chastened. You settle into bed as she gets out of it, looking for her clothes. You grab your coffee and decide to get another shot of spotchka. The combination of these two would make you feel fully alive again.

“I can’t find my panties.””I’ll find ‘em and bring them with me to the club tonight.”

She looks around. “Okay..”

“Bye.” You hated to be abrupt, but you weren’t looking for anything else from her. It was best to be honest.

“See you tonight,” she says, turning to head out.

Now you are alone, except for your cat of course. But she was sleeping in the sun on the other side of the apartment. You took a sip of coffee and took stock of what your plans were for the day. You had maintenance to do - nails, hair, etc - laundry, and then you wanted to relax a bit before you headed to work around 11 or midnight. It was a Thursday, which were hit or miss, but you were trying to pick up some extra credits so you’d been going the past month.

You sigh, stretching out. You’d have to get ready to make your appointments soon, but for now you could relax and be alone for a bit.

SCENE 2

The night seemed promising upon first glance. It could be deceiving, so you’d have to see which way it went. Your club was one of the better places to drink at, so some customers just came to drink. You never knew how may were out there to just drink, and how many were out there looking for you. You finished getting ready quickly in the back, applying your eye lashes and a fresh coat of lipstick. You looked in the mirror, taking stock. Baby was going to make bank tonight; you could tell.

You slink out onto the floor, and immediately notice some regulars who wave you over. Tonight was going to be good. 

***

You had ended up doing a spotchka room with your regulars, and then been danced by several newcomers. You had already made enough where you felt you could leave for the night. But it was only 2:30AM, so you decided to stay a bit longer to see where the night took you. It had been good to you so far.

You decided to get a refreshment and headed over to your favorite bartender. She winked and poured you fire whiskey. You smile at her and accept it. You look around at the patrons. Most of the ones in this section were there solely to drink. You turn to your left and see a group of young Twi’lek males leering at you. You immediately turn to your right. There’s a single man at the end of the bar, two seats over. He’s ignoring everyone, looking into his drink. You take a second to observe him. He was swathed in black from head to toe, not something uncommon in these parts. The desert was unforgiving. The thing that made him unique was the scarring that ran from the back of his head across his face. What was that from? Not a blaster. Not fire. Acid?

The Twi’lek were whistling at you now, beckoning you to come over. You steadfastly ignored them. You sipped your drink for a few minutes, the Twi’lek apparently giving up. Thank kriff. You rolled your ankles and tried not to focus on how much your feet were starting to hurt. You should get a dance or a room soon so you had a reason to take your shoes off. You thought about the solitary stranger to your right again. You turned towards him. He had barely moved. It looked like maybe the glass was in a slightly different place. You pursed your lips together, and straightened your hair and tits. 

You sidled over to him confidently, the only way to approach a customer. You put your hand on his upper arm softly, “Looking for some company?”

He turns his head slightly to look at you, “Not really.”You begin to shrug, but he continues, “But how could I send away something so lovely?”

You smile, he was going to be a gentleman. 

“Want a dance, baby?” You slide your hand up his arm, across his back to his right shoulder. In doing this you also press your breasts against him solidly.

“Maybe later, but sit with me for now.” He offers you 30 credits, the going rate of a dance plus 5. You smile and accept the credits, sitting down next to him. A gentleman.

“I’m Jade, what’s your name?” You rub his shoulders, dragging your chair closer to him. 

He tenses under your touch initially, but relaxes after a few moments.

“Boba.””Boba, whereabouts is that name from?”

“Mandalore.” Kriff. A misstep. You don’t know much about Mandalorians except for the fact that they were supposed to have beskar armor and that their race had nearly been destroyed.

“Where’s your armor?” You’re curious, and also trying to steer clear of the only other fact you know about his people.

He looks at you then, surprised. “I lost it.”

You frown genuinely, “I’m sorry.”

“Sympathy is not required.”

You shrug, “What’re you doing here? I’ve never seen you before.”  
”Just passing through.”

“A lot of strangers do.” You massage him more vigorously. He seems to settle into it a bit. “You know we could take this someplace more comfortable... and private.”

He gives you a bemused smile, then an appraising look. “What comes with privacy?” 

“All sorts of things, baby,” you whisper into his ear. You take your left hand and place it on his inner thigh, close to his groin. He raises an eyebrow.

“Come with me, yeah?” You pull away, trying to drag him away from the bar with you. He hesitates. You pout, but stop trying to pull him from the bar. Instead, you lean up against it, your back to the bar. Your tits are on full display. He notices.

“You wanna see baby?”

His eyes flick up from your chest to your eyes.

“I want to feel.”

You grin wickedly, “That can be arranged.”

He seems to weigh his options, then stands up from the bar. You gleefully wrap your arms around one of his solid upper arms. He lets you lead him to the rooms, past the stunned Twi’lek.”We didn’t know you were into old men or we would’ve left you alone!” One of them taunts. You ignore them and instead focus on your newest customer.

“I’m going to take you to the nicest room, babe. It’s in the back and it’s got a little extra seating space.”

He doesn’t respond, but follows your lead.

SCENE 3

You get to the entrance of the room. “It’s 150 for 30 minutes babe.” You don’t feel the need to sugar coat with him. He had no illusions about the transaction happening. Just as you suspected he hands over the credits without a word. You quickly count - 160. You smile and stuff it into your credit bag. “Come on baby,” you say, waiting for him to go in.”Ladies first.”

“Ohh, a gentleman.” You smile broadly and enter first, turning around to grab him by the hands and pull him in. You pull the curtain closed behind him. Once inside you see him taking stock of his surroundings. There was a pole in one corner, and a long, lounge-like chair with cushions on it. It was fairly dark. Music was pumped in from the main club. You whisper into his ear, “Come here Boba.”He looks at you then, dark eyes boring into you for a second. You take him by the hands again and pull him to the seat.”Let me dance for you Boba,” you say breathlessly. He sits down and seems to wait. You smile sinfuly, then slip out of your skimpy dress. All that is left is a microscopic thong and a triangle bikini top. You hop onto the small stage, and grab the pole. You put your back to him and push your ass out towards him, so you pussy would be visible but for a few square inches of cloth. You take a hand and slide it between your legs, rubbing yourself. After a moment you switch it up and start to slowly swing around on the pole, extending your limbs elegantly as you did. As you work the pole you shed your top. You constantly checked in on him to see if he was liking what he was seeing. He was hard to read, but his eyes did not leave you.

When several songs were over, you slipped off the stage and crawled over to him, ditching your shoes in the process. When you got to him you put your hands on his knees, spreading them further apart. Then you push your hands up his thighs, nearly to his groin. You feel him shift under you. You push up off your knees, and use your hands to push you up to be level with his face. You straddle him lightly, putting a hand on either of his shoulders. You lean in close, “How you like the show, baby.”

He responds by raising a hand to your face. He drew a line from the corner of your jaw to your chin, then held his hand there. You invite yourself further into his personal space and lower your face to his neck. You nuzzle into the crook of his neck, purring. He inhales deeply and seems to hold his breath momentarily. You lightly nip his throat, then pull away. He growls deep in his throat. He grips your waist tightly then, and bears down on you slightly. But when you keep yourself level he stops pushing. Instead his hands travel down to your hips, to where your meager bottoms were.

You tsk, “Uh uh baby this isn’t a full nudity club.”

He grits his teeth, “ A shame. I’d like to see your pretty pussy.”This language is common, but coming from him it gives you a little electrical jolt. You brush it off, and slowly lower yourself down into his lap. When you bring your full weight down on him you are aware of his erection. This is not new territory. You stay perfectly still, and instead choose to massage his broad chest. You feel him sigh under your hands. His hands slide around to cup your ass cheeks. Technically, this wasn’t allowed. You couldn’t tell why, but you didn’t chide him. Instead, you have an idea.  
“You wanna feel me baby?” You grind into him then, causing him to squeeze your ass and groan.

“Mmm mmm, that’s not allowed. No touching the dancers,” you lean towards him and whisper softly in his ear, “Say pretty please.”

He grunts and stays silent for a moment. You stop your grinding and your hands go to his wrists. His hands are still on your ass.

“Say pretty please,” you say a little more loudly.

He looks back at you a moment longer, then says hoarsely, “Pretty please.”

“Say it again baby,” you move your hands to his, and use his hands to squeeze your ass. He groans softly, “Pretty please.”

You smile and put your hands on his shoulders. You resume your grinding and move along with the beat of the song. His eyes are hooded heavily as he watches you move above him. You take your hands off him to slowly run them over your body. You look at him. He is watching the show you are putting on. You smile then, pleased. You return your hands to him and rake your fingernails down his torso to where your groins met. You lick your lips and then reach up to grab your tits. He seems to really like that. You can tell.

Suddenly the red light goes on. You lean into the side of his face, “Time’s up baby.” You continue to move over him regardless. “You want more time?”

He seems to consider. “Yes. But I don’t think I have another 30 minutes in me.”You laugh, amused at his response. You continue to grind, trying to make one last sale for the night. You like him and wouldn’t mind another 30 minutes in here with him. “You sure? I’m leaving now, you can’t change your mind later.””At risk of making a grave mistake, I must say no.” You nod, and slowly rise off him. “I enjoyed our time baby. Come with me back to the bar and I’ll have my lady hook you up.”

You stand, dress quickly, and lead him back to his seat at the bar. It’s open. You both sit down together. You wave your friend over.

“Hi love, will you take care of my baby here? He wants another spotchka.”She winked at you and poured him one. Leaving the bottle, she walked away. You turn to each other. “Well baby I guess this is goodbye.” You kiss him chastely on the cheek. He seems momentarily affected by this. You stand and look at him one more time, then you head to the dressing room. Time to go home, credits in hand. 

EPILOGUE

A/N: Just a lot of smut, contained in a shaky plot... not actually sure if Jade would go home with a customer, even if it IS Boba?

**

You tip out and change. Time to head out. You leave out the back way where all the dancers come and go. You notice a familiar figure across the ally. You’re intrigued, so you walk the few steps over to face him. “Whatcha doing out back baby?”

“Looking for you.”

“Why? I told you it’d be too late for that room.”  
“I was hoping you would take me to a different room.” You stare at him in confusion. “Your room,” he finishes.

You’d of course been propositioned by clients hundreds of times. But you didn’t shit where you ate. Yet this man had something about him. You thought about your recent partners. You were really not coming up with anything too exciting.

“You were, huh? Why?” You purse your lips. 

He shrugged, “Do you want to fuck me or not?”  
You gave him an appraising look, “Depends on if I’m cumming or not. If you got this pussy would you know what to do with it?” You raise a skeptical eyebrow.

He quirked an eyebrow, “You’ll definitely be cumming.”

“What a bold promise! Prove it then,” you say slyly. Now that you’ve decided you’re game, it’s on. “Come on, I live several blocks this way.” You led him by the hand.

Once the door closed behind you two, he was on you. He spun you around and crashed his lips into yours. You were caught off guard and would have fallen had he not held you up. He picked you up then, and you spread your legs around his waist. He put you on the nearest surface - your kitchen counter - and began to undress you. Your hands moved over him, trying to figure out how to disrobe him. 

He stills your hands and starts to remove his layers. There are several. You sit there on your counter, totally naked. Waiting, anticipating. Finally he stands naked before you. The scarring is all over his body, and you wonder what happened. But now was not the time to ask.

You lick your lips, but before you can say anything he spreads your legs with his strong hands. His grip is firm, but not bruising. He pushes you back onto the counter a little bit more, then bends to explore you. His tongue delicately circles around in your folds. You moan, pleasantly caught off guard by his direct approach. He becomes more vigorous and licks you from back to front. Two thick fingers touch your entrance. You buck your hips forward a little, wanting more. He pushes his fingers in up to the knuckle. You moan softly, enjoying the sensation. He continues to lick you while he finger fucks you slowly, dragging his fingers in and out. It starts to drive you crazy.

“Faster,” you command.

“Patience,” he says.

You are annoyed with his response, but then he complies and you forgive him. Sparks start to ignite in your pussy. Suddenly he stops and stands, whisking you off the counter. He doesn’t know the layout of your apartment and therefore goes to the first soft thing he can find - your cramped couch. He tosses you down on it a little roughly.

“Mmm, you’re so gentle,” you simper.

You see him grin at this, before he flips you over and pulls you up to all fours.

“Let me show you how gentle I can be.”

You hear him spit and peer behind you to see him working himself. You look at his cock and you’re impressed. Your pussy is wanting to be filled again, “Stop jacking off and fuck me.”

He snorts, but works himself towards you, yanking your legs further apart. He touches your anus with the tip of his cock, then runs it down your folds to you clit. You moan, surprised. He enters you slowly the first time, and pauses. You buck your hips impatiently. He grabs your hips and stars off hard, but slow. He reaches around and rubs circles over your clit. You move against him, enjoying the sensation of him fucking you.

He starts to pick up the pace, and places one foot on the floor for better purchase. This changes the angle slightly so he is able to jack hammer down into you. And he does. You give a long moan, which is punctuated by him thrusting into you. He pulls your hips up in a bruising grip. He is hitting all your angles like this, and you moan uninhibitedly again. You start to work up to an orgasm, and your moans become pants. He continues to drill into you at a punishing pace. You try to squirm but are held fast. You struggle against him, so close to your release... until you are over. You groan his name as your pussy clutches around him. He fucks you through your orgasm, then pulls out and sets you down on all fours again. You go to lie down, but he is licking your anus before you know it, holding you in place again. He starts rubbing your clit. You are dazed from your first orgasm, but this is a welcome surprise.

“Ooo baby, you know how to fuck.” 

He doesn’t respond, but continues. You hum happily. He licks down to your drenched pussy, and explores your entrance with his tongue, still rubbing your clit. You slowly grind against him, getting more and more worked up. He was right, you would be cumming. 

He continued his ministrations until you were bucking against him, eager to cum again. He switched from rubbing your clit to circling your asshole with his finger. He pokes it gently. You yelp, surprised. He pauses for a moment.”Don’t stop,” you pant.

His finger enters you. You almost scream. The combination of tongue and finger drive you to the edge of orgasm. He slows his ministrations.  
“What are you doing?” You ask sharply, impatiently.  
“Say pretty please,” he licks your pussy for emphasis.”What?” You are lust drunk and confused.

He repeats it.

It dawns on you. You give a short laugh, but you are not about to be interrupted right now.

You commit to it and purr, “Pretty please, baby.”

He starts again. You buck against him, working up to orgasm. It wouldn’t take long. He swirls his finger inside of you, licking and sucking. You make a strangled noise as you cum, hard. He works you through it and then withdraws. You drop to the cushion, panting, legs like jelly, toes still curled.

He pulls you up and leans you against his chest so that your head is resting on his shoulder. You stare into his eyes as you try to gain control of your ragged breathing. He looks down, a relaxed look on his face.  
“Well?”You blink stupidly.

“Didn’t I say you’d be cumming.”

You smirk, and nod. You stay like that for awhile, feeling warm and content. Finally you stir, sitting up. You turn around in his lap and slide off the couch so that you are kneeling in front of him.

He raises an eyebrow.

“This looks familiar. I liked it then and I like it now.”

You look at him coyly, a ghost of a smile appearing on your face.

“Let’s do something else you’ll like now,” You reach forward and grab his flaccid cock. You put the head in your mouth and suck, working the shaft. He groans as he hardens in your mouth and hand. You continue to take more and more of him in your mouth. You begin to work his balls with the other hand, drawing another groan out of him. You drop your hand from his balls and rake you fingers over his stomach, down to meet the hand that is working his cock. His skin is uneven, scarred everywhere on his torso. You switch hands without stopping, and use the other one to cup his balls while you gag yourself. He starts to buck against you. You continue gleefully, wanting to make him scream. Payback for using your own words against you. You decide to up the anti.

You pull your mouth away from him, hovering over the head of his cock. He gasps and looks down at you. “I want to taste you,” you whisper, not breaking eye contact as you put him back in your mouth. He looks tortured. You start to gag yourself again, as much as you can stand. He cums with a ragged gasp, followed by a moan. You collect all his cum on your tongue, then swallow as you make eye contact again. He groans and lets his head fall back on the couch. You crawl back into his lap, pouting.

“I’ll have to try again. I have a personal goal of making you scream my name before we’re through.”

His head is still leaned back on the couch. “What is your name?”

You pause.

“Your real name,” he clarified.

You swallow, buying time. You weren’t sure you wanted to tell him.  
“It’s okay. Perhaps an overstep.”

You look closely at his face. He stares back neutrally.

“Alaiia.”

He repeated it, “Pretty.”

You smile and lean your head on his shoulder.

***

You slowly wake, feeling warm and content. Then you feel the body beneath you. Ah, yes. You sit up to look at him. He blinks at you.”How long did I sleep?” You ask, embarrassed.

“Only about 15 minutes,” he pauses, “It’s supposed to be the opposite. You’re supposed to wear me out.”

“Why’s that?” You quirk an eyebrow.

“Because I’m old.”

You laugh, “It doesn’t come across.”

He smiles briefly. 

“Do you want some fire whiskey?” You were thirsty.

“If you want.”

You get up and walk over to your kitchen counter, where a bottle waits. You grab it and two glasses and walk back. Handing the glasses to Boba, you pour two healthy portions. You set the bottle down on the floor and he hands you one.

You raise your glass, “For getting a stripper to take you home.” You clink your glass against his.

He glances at you, then his drink as he brings it to his lips. He takes a swig. You follow suit.

You settle into his lap again.

“So. What is your trade?”

“I used to be a bounty hunter.”

“Were you any good?” You teased.

He seemed bemused, “I did okay.”

You take a sip of your drink. Your cat meows loudly from the bedroom. You call back to her.

“She probably wants a snack.”

He smiles gently as you obediently get up to feed your cat.  
By the time you return, he has finished his drink. You frown, “Now I have to catch up!”

He takes your drink and sips some of it for you. You grin at this and take another sip. In this way you both finish the drink. It’s gone to your head and you’re ready to get weird.  
“What you want, baby?” You rub his bare shoulders, massaging the scars.

“What do you mean?””I mean what do you want to do to me. Or me do to you.”

He considers.

“Dance for me.”  
You stare at him, surprised, but stand to comply. You turn so your back is to him and bend over. You repeat your move from the club earlier, slipping a hand between your legs to rub your pussy as he watched. He groaned and started to work himself. You fingered yourself for a minute, then stood and turned around. You licked your juices off yourself, watching Boba watch you. You slowly moved, touching yourself as you went. Then you lowered yourself to the ground and slowly crawled into his lap, licking and biting him. He continued to work himself. 

“Is this what you wanted at the club, baby?” You trilled softly.

He didn’t respond at first. You continued your journey up his body, exploring his skin. He groaned.

You ask again, “This what you wanted?”

His answer was half moan, “Yes.”

You bite him especially hard and he moans again. You continue upward until you’re straddling him again. Your hands are on either shoulder, and you hover above his cock.

“Say it,” you can still get the last say in.

He furrows his brow at you.

You lower yourself until you just touch his cock. You circle your hips a bit.

He watches you, spellbound.

“Say it, baby. You want me to fuck you like we’re in the club?”

You take the head of his cock for a second, then pull up.He looks for a moment like he is going to beg, but he composes himself. The two of you stare at each other until he says it.”Pretty please.”

You smile at this and sink down on to him.


End file.
